Ambience
by Makone
Summary: In a world and time not our own, Videl has finally become a captive free. She is soon chased, followed, and killed, however she is still alive, "...I died and went to heaven, but seomthing went wrong." R for Violence and language.
1. Change

:Standard Disclaimer Goes Here:

  


Okay, well this is my first posted story. And ...er...right. So if you like Pina Coladas or enjoy looking for your salt shaker in Margaritaville then I guess you may enjoy this story...even though it has nothing to do with alcohol...unless I get an overwhelming amount of people asking me to add it. It would be fun to write a drunk dbz episode....hmm. Gohan would make cupcakes in a pink frilly apron and Videl...well maybe the beer would end her everlasting PMS, but unless Gohan's cupcakes find a way to ebb her hangover...that poor boy is doomed...

  


Now the beginning might be a little slow because I have to get through all the background info...note the 'might'. You never know what people find excited these days. Oh well. As the Beatles said Ob-La-Di-Ob-La-Da life goes on.

  


I really am trying to do something really unique. I have been juggling a few other ideas around in my head that I may write about later, but this one seemed to be the most far fetched one without totally destroying the Dragon Ball Z plot. 

  


*chuckle* My sister who knows nothing about anime saw me playing the Second Budokai video game and looked that the cover and said (she's like 21 by the way) "Dragonballs? What the hell?"She thought it was cartoon porn. I just laughed and then died horribly due to my lack of skill in that game. It's more fun to just mash buttons and win because of it.

  


Okay well...let's begin the story ...shall we?

  


~*~ 

  
  
  
  
  


Ambience

  
  


by Deli

  
  
  


I've been wandering around this desolate world for some time lately, and although I know you have no reason to send a care towards me, I shall tell you why regardless. 

  


Now, I have been merely traveling for three years with no final destination in mind. I go where I choose whether it benefits me or not. My future does not concern me, nor does my past. My purpose, then, is non-existent (or so it would be logical to think). I figure that if I reside in one area for too long, I shall become attached, and I can not afford to do such a thing. 

  


Now do not mis-interpret my behavior. I am not avoiding responsibility. I am not depressed. I do not have Alzheimer disease. I am merely unsatisfied with what life has given me.

  


You my be curious as to what desolate world I spoke of. It is not your world. It is not your time. That fact may cause you to turn with disapproval, or, as I hope, cause you to continue. Those of you who disapproved, do not be hasty with your decision for I may end up satisfying your imaginations.

  


As you may or may not know, I myself, am not accustomed to change as you might be. Nevertheless, I have had my fair share of extraordinary events. The story I am about to tell you, however, is not one of those happenings. To tell you the truth, it hasn't even occurred yet.

  


Now I bet that statement surprised you.

  


See now the I am no prophet, I am no fortune teller, and I have not been enlightened by a higher being. I am no more talented than anyone else at any one thing. Well, at least I wish I was.

  


I do have my talents, none of which I am proud of.

  


I would not mind simply being part of an endless cycle of happiness, but what I do mind is what I have been forced to endure. An constant life of pain, agony, and humiliation. That is why I travel. I am running. I have no care of what will happen tomorrow or what happened yesterday. I have not plan in life but to stay alive and away from them.

  


The Ambience as they liked to be called.

  


They have been on my planet for as long as I can remember. They are not merely other beings that you may war with, their power is far too unrelenting. It's not physical, elemental, or bodily energy. It's this mental power that is impossible to comprehend. Don't think that they have the power to read minds or know where someone is within seconds by reading their spirit, but what they are able to do is scary nonetheless. 

  


But I have hope. Change. I know something is brimming on the edge of time, just waiting to happen. I can feel it calling to me. I can smell it. Well, I can't literally smell it, but the feeling is most definitely there. You might be thinking, "How can you possibly feel change?" as I would be if I were you. Well, allow me to say it this way. Though try as I might to accept my fate, the routine of torment surrounded me. I did what I could to change myself so I would useless in their eyes, but for all my years I failed. 'Sameness' was a sort of disease, infecting me from inside and out. It carried on without finding a 'cure'.

  


So to answer you, I feel change by feeling different, almost better. Although you may roll your eyes at such a statement, this revelation is huge for me. 

  


This feeling of difference I have shared with no one for I am fearful of what might become of me. Is this feeling an ugly omen pressuring me to pack up my belongings and continue my pointless trekking and hiding? I can only hope not. 

  


~*~

  


The sky was blue. The sun was red. The Earth was dry. Rocks, dust and nothing else. No vegetation, no people, no life, except for me that is. I walked through this molten hot valley hoping that the grass was greener on the other side... if there was any.

  


This place was always part of the traveling. They played a cruel prank, always. That's why people never moved away from their homes. I guess 'The Ambience' saw it humorous to put us through such challenges.

  


Their voices ran through my head, "You must go through nothing to get to something, my dear, but even if you do accomplish something you get nothing." 

  


The challenges are always different. Last time a blizzard appeared before my eyes once I stepped from city limits. Oh, and do keep in mind that these climates do not actually exist. 

  


Years ago, to prevent 'hostile relations' and 'unwanted bloodshed' the cities were placed within fancy force-fields while the outside world was created to become a mind game.

  


People were free to come and go as they pleased, it's just that no one wanted to.

  


The Game can not effect the body itself, only your surroundings, so as long as you have a map an other necessities, the journey was not difficult. It was the Game that was grueling.

  


If you survive the game, you receive your reward which is your destination.

  


The Ambience has a very sick sense of humor.

  


My throat was parched, but I knew I only had a few more miles to go. My optimism grew slightly because I felt my destination would give me what I have been hoping for.

  


Change.

  


I don't know in what form change may appear to me, but I'll know it when I see it. I think.

  


As if they were there the entire time, mountains appeared before my eyes. They were tall and unusually moist for appearing in a desert, but that was the Game. My few miles escalated into at least six more hours of traveling. 

  


I was ticked.

  


The monstrous monuments cast a shadow over my body as I drew closer. This shadow did nothing is omit the heat, but something chilled me nonetheless. Something was coming. The Game wanted me to know.

  


I had no choice to continue on because whether I stood there or kept putting one foot in front of the other, I'd have to fight. 

  


The elevation began to grow and the desert became almost non existent. The air was thick and moist, the ground soggy. Trees eventually formed along the winding pathway that I felt obligated to follow.

  


If the Game wanted a fight, it will get a fight, even if I didn't take the path. I was tense, so I forced myself to slow my breathing. I mustn't be tense and superficial in my conclusions. I have to stay clam and loose. 

  


The smell was almost musty as I allowed I to sit inside my lungs. 

  


Decaying ferns and leaves crunched under my feet.

  


I knew immediately the smell was not brought forth by these dead plants. 

  


I stoppe and listened. 

  


One unknown rule of the Game is that you are not allowed to carry weapons. The Ambience enjoy watching a good struggle. 

  


Long ago, though, I figured out a way around that rule. That knowledge helped free me, and I have to be quick to stay free, however the being designated to fight me seemed to be hesitating.

  


I will have to draw it out.

  


I began walking once more looking only forward, but listening intently. 

  


It was following.

  


I suddenly felt uneasy. The reason why I do not know. Something was just not right.

  


What if I stayed to long in the Game? What if they had found me?

  


I quickened my pace.

  


The sudden uneasiness grew and grew, escalating into fear. Perspiration dampened my face causing my hair to cling tightly. 

  


It was close now. Too close. I abruptly stopped, turned, and threw a random kick that luckily connected with something.

  


It tumbled to the ground, but then stood and glared at me.

  


A Manakin, the work horses of the Ambience. 

  


"It's about time you came with me, missy. Wouldn't you say?" it said getting low to prepare to attack.

  


Unlike the main Congress of Ambience, Manakins have no mental capabilities. Instead they were bread to have strong physical attacks that can leave me torn to pieces.

  


Now isn't that a lovely thought.

  


"Jackass," I said under my breath.

  


"Feisty are we?"

  


"No," I extended my arms, "it's just the wrong time of the month."

  


I screamed and looked up to the sky. A light began to glow from my hand as a horrible pain shot up through my torso and into my arm. 

  


The light grew and then a blade quickly popped out through my wrist. Blood sprayed the nearby trees.

  


The blade grew, becoming four feet in length, before a handle was finally produced. I then relaxed my arms and held the sword by my side, blood dripping from the blade.

  


The Manakin's eyes grew as I scowled. 

  


"Surprised?" I asked. 

  


Within the blink of an eye I had moved in front of him and swung. It brought up it's armored arm and blocked my swing with little difficulty. Before I retracted for another swing, I kicked his torso, my knee burning on impact. 

  


As I staggered backward it swung at me, it's arm gleaming like fire. Luckily a root of a nearby tree snagged my foot causing me to fall under his attack. 

  


The follow-through of its attack not hitting my face resulted in the Manakin becoming off balance. I took my chance and swung at his bicep while I still sat on the ground. 

  


The arm fell to the earth and rolled almost ten feet. 

  


The Manikin screamed.

  


I stood and moved a good distance away, recovering once more into a fighting stance. Once one arm was gone, I knew I could win.

  


The Manakin chuckled. It stood erect and let out a dreadful shout. From the depths of it's wound emanated another arm.

  


Mockingly it said, "Surprised?"

  


Oh shit.

  


"Deo Decora!" I yelled as I swung my sword violently. A strong blade of wind shot forth knocking it back slightly. I shot forward and pretended to swing, but at the last moment I picked up my knee and smacked it in the head. 

  


The Manakin quickly regained it's composure and through it's own barrage of attacks my way. I ducked and slid and jumped, avoiding the attacks at all costs. 

  


Finally I got an idea in sprang myself up onto a branch. It looked up at me and prepared to come after me.

  


"Tokke Moni!" A storm of pink and white blossoms erupted from my outstretched weapon.

  


It laughed. "You think you're going to defeat me with flowers?"

  


The blossoms caused me to lose sight of it, meaning it could not see me either. The blizzard was blinding, but I still knew which way was up. I jumped high into the air from the tree and yelled, "Sun Slash!"

  


I erupted from the blossom storm as my sword ignited into flames. I held it high and slashed the air. Fire burst from the blade and soon engulfed the blossoms in flame.

  


The fire burned wildly, rapidly catching every pedal and turning it to ashes.

  


From my view in the air, I could not see the Manakin. I was slightly relieved, but for some reason I did not believe I had won the Game yet.

  


Eventually the angle of my jump carried me a good distance away from the inferno by the time I landed. I turned and ran.

  


If that didn't kill it, I didn't know what would.

  
  



	2. Hope

:Standard disclaimer and such goes here:

  


Mhm...well as for updating I'm not sure if I will get a system going. I hope to though. I really want to get at least six pages (I'd like ten) done for each chapter, so at least when I do update, it will be more than, 'She ran away...mwaha.' And plus, I want to get another story going. I have this idea and it keeps on yelling at me because I haven't started it yet...and yes...I talk to myself...it's comforting....and rather entertaining....

  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Chapter 2

  


Ambience 

  
  


I knew as I ran that the state my body was in after such a short battle was not adequate. I was week and slowly becoming weaker.

  


The reason for this was the fault of me and the unknown ambitions of the Ambience. Placing the blame solely on their shoulders would be ignorant and naive on my part. 

  


My knees screamed with pain every running step I took. My muscles were already straining from what I stressed them to accomplish. My body was calling for my sword to return, for I had not mastered this skill yet, and my butt hurt from that damn root tripping me.

  


Although I was happy that I was able to escape (and hopefully kill the first challenge thrown my way) I knew that it would be foolish to think it was over. They knew what I knew and they couldn't afford to lose me due to my knowledge. I was too valuable to them, too essential to their plan; whatever it was.

  


All I could do for now was to run and hope I was running in the right direction. 

  


The path twisted and turned through the low brush and dense trees and soon began to rise, possessing precipitous slopes on each side. The humid, moist air was far too dense to satisfy my lungs as I became short of breath. I was struggling to continue my rigorous pace, but to slow down could mean death. 

  


I did not know why I continued to run. No Manakin could survive such an elemental attack as that one. They were merely foot soldiers. Well, very well bred foot soldiers, but they were defiantly not masters of mental manipulation. They held no such powers. But the uneasiness in the back of my head continued to scream , "Run! Run faster! Faster dammit! Run why you still can! Don't stop! Dammit, run!"

  


I proceeded like this for miles, never letting up on my aching legs. The path seemed unending and the pitpat on my feet slamming the earth echoed undisturbed through the artificial mountains. Pitpat pitpat. I couldn't stop. Pitpat pitpat. One two, one two, left right, left right.

  


By now I was drenched in my own sweat. It slipped into my mouth and eyes, dripped off the tip of my nose. I squinted and drove on, sprinting.

  


'One two, one two,' I counted in my head, 'One two, one two.'

  


Whether it was the lack of hydration or the fatigue shooting through my body, I began to rhyme, 'One two, one two, buckle my shoe. One two, one two, jump over the rabbit pooh. One two, one two, I have a booboo. One two, one two, I have a backache too.'

  


Then bam. Like a sack of logs I slammed into the ground and rolled off the side of the path. I slid and tumbled overturning dead ferns and rocks. Head over heals and side over side I was tossed, thrashing through bushes and small trees. My sword slipped from my hand and cartwheeled behind me, coming dangerously close to lacerating my body.

  


When the ground finally leveled, I stopped on my stomach and was afraid to move. I just wanted to lay there and sleep. Everything hurt so much. The throbbing and pulsing and pounding. It was overwhelming.

  


I heard small rocks and such continuing to tumble down the incline and then eventually come to a rest near by. More leaves and plant decay came and piled up around my limp body.

  


I picked my head up from the ground and attempted to look at my surroundings, but I was suddenly overcome with nausea as everything spun and churned. I slowly rest my head and closed my eyes.

  


My heart rate slowly ebbed as I attempted to regulate my breathing. I concentrated on all my senses, omitting vision. The ground was soft and damp. The air was fresh, the dirt stunk. I tasted blood in my mouth, but not an alarming amount. I continued to regain my whits and try to feel where the pain was coming from on my body, but suddenly I heard a faint sound in the distance.

  


One two, one two. 

  


My eyes flew open as I gazed up the monstrous slope. A burst of adrenalin squirted through me and my heart skipped with terror. 

  


There was no mistaking it. The Manakin was still alive. Though I my have stunned it, it was coming. I laid there motionless listening to my heartbeat match the oncoming pitpat.

  


Thud thud. One two.

  


Thud thud. One two.

  


It was moving fast and becoming louder.

  


'Pitpat, pitpat, it knows where I'm at.' My heart pounded so loud I would be surprised if the Manakin didn't hear it.

  


'Left right, left right, I don't have the strength to fight.' My body was numb and closely resembled jello...or chocolate pudding. 

  


'Thud thud, thud thud, my face is covered with mud.' The mud smelled like crap, I couldn't breathe.

  


'One two, one two, dammit I'm doomed.' I lost my sword and my strength. I had nothing.

  


The sound had a grotesque manner to it. Heavy and foreboding. I dared not to move, not to breathe. I was afraid. 

  


Fear, I always thought to myself, was foolish and feebleminded. It was a weakness. Allowing yourself to fear meant that your enemy had control of your actions and therefore the battle.

  


I then realized I was more than afraid. I was petrified. I didn't want to go back. I couldn't go back, not after tasting freedom, even if only catalectic, for this long. 

  


I just couldn't go.

  


The steps slowed. 'Just lay still. It won't see you.'

  


I won't go back.

  


The steps stopped.'Just don't move.'

  


Never.

  


Silence. 

  


"I see you." The hot wretched breath grazed against my year. My eyes exploded open as I whirled onto my back.. It stepped on my stomach to keep me still.

  


It played with my sword in it's hands.

  


I couldn't breathe.

  


"Dropped something?"

  


I glared up into it's cold eyes, not wanting to back down despite my fear. 

  


It grinned, "Now, why don't-"

"Get off me," I growled between my teeth, "now."

  


My chest was heaving, my heart was skipping a mile a minute.

  


"Oh, don't be so rude." It glared down at me as if I was nothing.

  


"Get the hell off me."

The foot dug into my torso. I winced.

  


"That was mean back there. That whole," it twirled the sword, "fire thing, and do you know what?" 

  


It looked down at me as if expecting an answer.

  


I returned the glare and said nothing.

  


The Manakin drew back it's foot and kicked my ribs. As I skidded from the impact it yelled, "Do you know what!?"

  


My torso was burning inside, the pain unrelenting. I felt tears beginning to gush from my eyes. I curled up into a fetal position. 

  


Between gasping breaths I said, "Fuck you," with satisfaction. 

  


It smirked. "Fine, be that way."

  


I didn't want to go, I couldn't, I wouldn't. I will never be seen back 'there' again.

  


I would rather die.

  


The Manakin took a leap and dug it's foot into my back. On reflex my back arched and legs extended when I screamed in pain.

  


I would rather die. I know I would.

  


It kicked again, this time connecting with my knee.

  


I heard a crack, a pop.

  


Tears surged from behind closed eyelids. I wanted to reach and hold my leg, but my back could no longer bend that way. 

  


Once more, the Manakin placed a foot on my stomach.

  


Looking up I was unable see the foot soldier, for my tears blinded me.

  


I would rather die.

  


"Don't be stupid," it growled, "you know you can't run forever."

  


I let out a shaky cough.

  


The sword dangled from the Manakin's hand. I looked at it gleaming in the sun and although I know the sun was fabricated, it was beautiful nonetheless. That sword was not made from bronze or steal, but my own flesh and blood. Having that in it's hands was like having it hold my arm or leg in front of my eyes. 

  


If I was to die, I wanted it back.

  


The skill of acquiring a weapon from my own flesh and blood was not taught to me. I did not witness it in action one particular day. All I know is that it just...happened. And before I knew it, it just 'happened' again.

  


I managed a deep breath and whispered, "Deo decorum, fortiter me fauceo, dedire ad me quid est te."

  


The Manakin squinched it's eyebrows in confusion, "What the..?"

  


"Tu sunt ingens," I wheezed. 

  


The sword began to vibrate.

  


I didn't feel guided by a God, I didn't lose control of my actions, I just continued to speak through phlegm and blood. 

  


"Tu sunt waendex. Necesse est mihi auxilium recipire." The sword glowed a radiant white and shook itself free from the clutches of the Manakin. 

  


He staggered backwards.

  


I didn't know what to do.

  


The light blazed brightly, out glowing the sun, capturing all shadows.

  


I took another wheezing breath, "Dedire quid est mihi ad me."

  


My chest suddenly shot up into the air. The same light streaked from my eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and heart. My body rose into the air, glowing erratically . 

  


I did not know what I had done. I only prayed it was the right thing.

  


The with great force the sword rose above me and sunk into my heart, digging and churning, trying to find it's place between my shattered ribs. A scream of pain escaped my voice as everything went white. The sword disappeared into my torso with one final jolt. The pain was unbearable, the amount of blood, unbelievable.

  


Then, the light abandoned me and everything went black. 

  


~*~

  


Waves slapping against the shore. Birds singing. Wind blowing. I opened my eyes only to be bombarded by astonishingly bright sunlight. My body was sprawled and halfway buried in golden sand.

  


The wind blew tickling my skin.

  


Waves slapped the shore once more, then receded only to return seconds later with another slap. I freed my head from the sand and browsed briefly at my environment. At short glance I noticed an ocean of crystal blue water foamed and gently lulled in the breeze creating a hypnotic rhythm. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees with ease. I felt no pain.

  


That, however, did not seem...unusual. 

  


I then stood on my feet and twirled to take in my full surroundings. The beach itself seemed to go on forever on each side. If you walked long enough, maybe you would end up where you started.

  


Behind me lay and oasis of life filled with beautiful trees and grasses waltzing in the wind. The trees were tall, but not overbearing. The grass was long, but not cumbersome. All it needed was flowers, and yet it didn't.

  


None of that truly interested me.

  


I slowly turned once more and looked out to the ocean. It seemed to be endless, for it blended perfectly with the sky.

  


Blue on blue.

  


Then of in the distance, an unnatural wind came, contradicting the forces of the earth.

  


I wanted to see why.

  


No. Actually I didn't want to, but I felt that it was my responsibility to know why. So, I decided to go.

  


I ambled into damp sand leaving footprints that were soon erased by the clear ocean. The water foamed against my shins and splashed against my thighs. 

  


Another wind blew.

  


I stopped when the body of water engulfed my waist looked for my destination.

  


Knowing good and well that to swim would be a bunglesome experience, I looked to the sky.

  


Slowly at first, I raised myself from the water, and then once clear I shot upwards. The wind howled and swirled against my damp body, but what should have been annoying, I found quite pleasant.

  


I stopped a hundred or so feet from the ocean surface.

  


What I had just done may have been described wrongly. I felt that it was not I who was moving, but the world around me. I had the strange feeling that 'I' had not even moved from my point of consciousness. 

  


I took this perspective into view and felt to where the wind was coming from. The world suddenly flew past me with unimaginable speed until it reached another shore. 

  


It stopped.

  


* * *

  


Okay. Why I decided to end it there...I'm not too sure. I guess I didn't want too much to happen in one chapter...I think.

  


So about the whole language thing. That was Latin if you didn't notice and if anyone who read this and knows Latin, I know it's not right, I was just too lazy to do correct tense usage. I just wanted it to sound like something mystical-ish. 

  


Uhm...sorry about another short chapter^^;;. I was really hoping to do more, but for some strange reason I can't get more words into this. Oh well :shrugs:. 

  


I'll update soon...once I think of what to write next....oh boy...this is a challenge for me cause fantasy is my worst genre. I'm not a fantasy person...but I guess it's a change of pace for me. I am really enjoying this story.

  


Well, see ya soon! Toodles!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Within a World of Darkness

Bwehee. I finally got through the beginning!! Now I intend to put more oomph into this story and actually start the plot. Sorry if the first two chapters were short and a little fast...I just had to get all that out.::breathes sigh of relief:: Now I just have to hope I know what I'm doing ^-^;;;;

  
  


Chapter 3

  


Ambience

  
  
  


When it stopped, everything stopped. The ocean froze, the wind ceased, and all I could hear was my own breathing.

  


The scene was calm and more beautiful than any artist could ever depict. The water was a perfect blue, not too dark, not too clear. I was merely transparent enough to see schools of fish waltzing together as one in suspended animation.

  


Magnificent.

  


The new shore held no lush tropical oasis, but a beautiful coastline with a two hundred foot drop-off cutting strait down into the ocean. Looking farther out into the horizon, I saw no mountains. It seemed to be an endless field of rolling hills and tall oceanic grasses frozen in the wind.

  


I was close, I felt it.

  


You would suspect that since the only sound emerged from my lungs, that sound would travel great distances, but it seemed to be blocked from reaching beyond my point of reference. It felt like the air was thick and stubborn to allow anything to pass through.

  


Out of nowhere the world lurched, taking my insides with it. It was the feeling of suddenly stopping after aimlessly spinning around in circles of hours on end. It tilted and churned slowly and nauseatingly.

  


Then as if it was being sucked down a drain, the world whirl-pooled away absorbing me with it. 

  


I was so close. To what, I didn't know. My heart sank due to my lack of discovery, and the fact that I was being pulled into oblivion didn't bother me much. Disappointment overwhelmed me. 

  


The environment swirled and swirled wreaking havoc on my perception. The ocean was above my head, and yet it was also to my left and right; or maybe that was the sky...I couldn't tell. The jagged seaside cliffs began to blend with the whirling blue as they purged through the green of the emerald forest.

  


I could no longer tell which way was up, but at a moment like this, I highly doubted the rules of gravity still continued to exist.

  


Suddenly I felt a tug at my torso and I was abruptly pulled into the center of the chaotically colliding colors. 

  


This phenomenon most closely resembled a black hole; a nightmarishly black dot consuming all that abided around it and spewing it into another dimension. I swiftly approached the black vortex having no control over my movements. The dark hole became larger and larger soon seeming bigger than the mountain range that I had encountered earlier.

  


And yet throughout this experience, there was no sound, no wind, just colors.

  


I was speeding closer, closer, closer until I was inches away...

  


...and I stopped moving.

  


The view was amazing. Hundreds of yards in every direction the colors seemed to become a gaseous substance and then just disappear into the darkness. There seemed to be a definite line. It was there and then, bam, gone.

  


What I had perceived to be a hole appeared to act more like a membrane than a mindless sucking apparatus.

  


Curious, I brought my hand up to the supposed membrane and felt for anything.

  


I felt no energy, no movement. The barrier was not cold but neither was it hot, it would be best described as almost...non-existent.

  


I wanted to touch it.

  


I put my hand closer and before I could contradict my urge, I touched it.

  


The disturbance of my touch caused the black membrane to ripple outwards. I was shocked for my hand felt nothing when it met the darkness. I became more daring and touched it again, this time allowing my hand to be completely enveloped in the black. 

  


There, I felt coolness, almost a tingling feeling. The sight seemed peculiar, for I could not see my hand.

I had a stub.

  


I wiggled my fingers to make sure they were still there and sure enough they were. 

  


I then pulled my hand out again and inspected it.

  


It seemed pretty normal to me, so I grew increasingly bold. This time I shoved my entire arm through the membrane. 

  


What happened next I did not foresee, and perhaps it was foolish me not to.

  


By some unknown force, I was pulled through.

  


~*~

  


I felt enormous pain overwhelm by body once more. My ribs, my knee, my back, they all surged with anguish. 

  


Though my eyes were open I saw nothing. 

  


I screamed.

  


In return I heard voices. Whom they belonged to I did not know, nor did I care. I just wanted it all to stop. 

  


From the point of my consciousness I had been moving erratically. The reason for doing so was some subconscious act brought on by my body. The more I moved the more pain I felt, the more pain I felt the more I moved. It cycled on endlessly.

  


My screams grew louder.

  


I still saw nothing no matter how many tears tried to wipe the blackness away.

  


"Hold her down dammit!"

  


I felt hands clasp my arms trying to subdue me, but my convulsing didn't stop.

  


"I can't!"

  


Then like a cold river running through my body, I felt relief, first in my right arm, then into my torso, and finally the grinding pain in my knee disappeared as well.

  


My body relaxed in a limp heap.

  


I felt perspiration dampen my forehead and tears flow down my cheeks and onto my chin.

  


I blinked once, twice, and still nothing but darkness flooded my vision.

  


"Where...where the hell am I?" I asked, afraid to receive an answer. What if I was back in those cold dungeons, what if they captured me again? I would be here forever to never see the sun again. Dammit no, I wasn't back, I couldn't be, but if I wasn't then where the heck was I?

  


"Shhh, just relax..."

  


I wanted to burst.

  


'Relax? Relax!?What the hell? I'm blind, numb, and clueless and you expect me to relax. Oh I would so give you a piece of my mind if I had feeling in my body. Hell, all I need is one leg. Come on dammit! Bring it on, Bucko!' I felt outraged that I was expected to relax and calm down when I couldn't even see 'where' I was supposed to be relaxing.

  


"Where the hell am I?" I asked again mustering a little more volume.

  


"Don't worry. Just close your eyes and sleep for a while." The voice was soothing and motherly, but it still outraged me nonetheless.

  


I was laying on something soft, not warm, just soft. My head was cushioned and I felt far more covered in fabric than I normally was. The atmosphere was strange, the smell of something I couldn't recognize. I was confused, angry, and emotional. I knew why...and yet I didn't. I knew I was not within Ambience lines, for I would have still been screaming in agony, so that meant I was somewhere safe...no? But in the back of my head I felt that I was not supposed to be here.

  


Yes, that's the feeling. I didn't belong here, and whenever don't belong somewhere, that means danger.

  


So I had two contradicting thoughts in my head. I was safe, yes, but yet I wasn't...was I?

  


I could not tell. I was disordered. Maybe this was all a dream, but then what happened before this? Was that a dream? Was the sand and the ocean and the black vortex-thingy all in my head.

  


I knew I wasn't that creative.

  


Once again anger rose within me. If that wasn't a dream, if I wasn't within the clutches of the Ambience, if I wasn't supposed to be where I am now, then what the hell was going on!? Why couldn't I feel my body, why couldn't I think clearly anymore, and why the hell couldn't I see!? 

  


I wanted to sound ferocious and wild, but I realized that as I spoke I sounded terrified and emotional. "I can't see dammit..."

  


The emotions of wrath and fury I wanted to get across failed me. I could only cry. 

  


"Just close your eyes."

  


"But..."

  


Dammit. I'm no crier. I can't cry...dammit I shouldn't be crying.

  


"It'll be okay."

  


Tears flowed more freely now; left over tears of pain, tears of fear, of my foolishness. I closed my eyes end saw no difference in the darkness.

  


Okay...okay. So I should be okay. Dangit, okay isn't good enough.

  


I wanted to protest. I wanted to yell and scream and yell some more, but I didn't have the energy.

  


"Shhh..."

  


I drifted away wondering if I would ever wake again.

  


'Maybe, maybe not.'

  


~*~

I felt a presence near where I lay. I turned my head to look regardless of my vision impairment.

  


My neck was stiff and agitated. The hair on my head felt oily and unbearably tangled. The sweat and tears that had dried on my face caused it to turn dry and feel wrinkled beyond the point of salvation, even though I was far too young to have wrinkles.

  


I might of had a few gray hairs though. 

  


I tried to laugh at my attempted humor, but fell into coughs instead.

  


Whoever was beside me moved. I was startled.

  


"Are you awake?"

  


The voice was kind, but first impressions could always be wrong.

  


"Naw," I said hoarsely, "Sleeping peacefully."

  


"Oh, okay then."

  


My throat was so dry I sounded more like a man than the person next to me...who I presumed to be male of course.

  


There was a short silence and then I said, "Water."

  


"No can do."

  


"Water dammit."

  


"You had surgery on your ribs two weeks ago. The shattered fragments ruptured your liver, stomach, and small intestine. You can't eat or drink for another three days or so. Your stomach couldn't handle it."

  


Two weeks ago. Holy crap...

  


Throughout our conversation I decided to give up and just position my head where it was most comfortable instead of trying to make eye contact...which was pretty pointless. I was blind. 

"You have to be kidding me." My throat stung every word I said. 

  


"I'm serious."

  


I sighed, "Just one little sip."

  


"No."

  


"Please?"

  


"Nope."

  


"Pretty please?"

  


"Uh uh."

  


"Come on!"

  


"I don't think so."

  


"Fuck you."

  


"Nope."

"Go to hell." 

"Negatory."

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

  


"Houston, that's a negative."

  


"What the hell is Houston?"

  


"Your mom, now go back to sleep."

  


I laid there not knowing whether or not he was looking at me. I was frightening to not know what was going on in my environment. I had no clue about my surroundings and the day was an unknown fact also. I heard the person stand up and walk away.

  


"Where the hell you going." My voice barely traveled, but he answered nonetheless.

  


"To Houston."

  


"Then say hi to my mom."

  


"Sure thing."

  


The door opened and shut quietly.

  


I was all alone again, in a quiet, scary, dark world.

  


~*~ 

  


I'm not sure how much time passed. I could have been a few hours, a few days, or another two weeks. I wasn't sure and frankly I didn't give a damn. Worrying wasn't getting me anywhere, I knew that much.

  


I could only hope that when I woke up again, three days passed.

  


Water, water, water.

  


I thought this time that, just maybe, when I opened my eyes I would be able to see. My hoping was in vain. 

  


I was met with darkness once more, but I no longer cared. Being blind could have its advantages, like...well, my sense of smell could improve...

  


My legs felt like jello after not moving for however long I had been laying here.

  


I decided to take a stroll.

  


I eased myself up, finding that I was wrapped in some sort of fabric. I carefully pushed it down to my feet. I went to throw my feet over the edge of my cushioned bed, but found my knee to be restrained by a hard casing. It was heavy. That wasn't going to stop me.

  


I felt something lodged inside the crease of my right arm and slowly pulled it out. It was thin tipped but stubborn. Once freed, I stood. The floor was cold on my bear feet; nevertheless it was nice to know I in fact still had feeling in my feet.

  


At once I felt dizzy and my legs shook. My back dully throbbed with pain.

  


Once my head leveled out I hobbled my first step. I felt like such a retard with my arms waving in front of me. If someone was watching they would be having a good laugh right now.

  


"Daring, aren't you?"

  


Tsh, of course. Just my luck. "Don't you dare laugh at me," I warned.

  


It sounded like the same man from before.

  


"Laugh... no," he chuckled. "I'm actually surprised. You expect to wander around blind and broken?" I felt him move closer.

  


I already felt hatred towards this man. I have spoken to him twice and he was already the center of my anger. "I'm not broken."

  


"Then what do you consider yourself?" he questioned.

  


I paused a moment and said, "Temporarily out of order."

  


He grabbed my arm and made to lead me back into the bed. I ripped my arm from his grip and protested, "No way."

  


I waddled away as fast as I could, arms waving in front of me.

  


I prayed I wouldn't trip and fall.

  


"Where do you think your going?" He seemed amused.

  


"Wherever the hell I want to go." My hands met with a smooth wall so I followed it sideways hoping to find a door.

  


My knee was already starting to sting. I began to limp.

  


"Well, then I guess you don't want this water I brought for you..."

  


I stopped moving. "How do I know you have water? You could be holding a forest creature for all I know."

  


"Ah, you got me. I have this friendly furry squirrel on my shoulder eating acorns." He chuckled. "He's very cute."

  


He was mocking me! The nerve! 

  


I continued angrily along my wall without a sound.

  


"I really do have water you know..." It was quiet for a moment. I was tense. I couldn't hear him moving, but I knew he was.

  


I just kept shuffling my feet trying to find a door. 

  


I felt him breathe on my neck. "It's right here in my hand." Hi voice was low and seducing in my ear.

  


I jerked in surprise. "Don't do that."

I hated him even more

"Do what?" He asked it so innocently.

  


"That," I emphasized. "The whole quiet thing."

  


"Don't you trust me?"

  


"Of course I don't." 

  


"Hmm." He made that sound to himself in a thoughtful manner. "I'll leave your water on the table beside your bed. Try not to knock it over."

  


I then felt his presence disappear.

  


I was drained of all energy that I had mustered earlier. I wanted to lay down and fall asleep again.

  


Slowly and methodically I found my way back into my bed but decided to remain sitting upwards. I felt around the sides of the bed for a table and found it. Immediately afterwards the glass of water was within my possession.

  


I didn't take a sip. I didn't trust that man. I couldn't afford to trust anyone right now. No one. 

  


I poured the water onto the floor. I knew temptation would eventually overwhelm me.

  


The water splashed and splattered on the hard tile.

  


Once I was sure the last drip was gone, I laid back and fell asleep once more hoping for the best. 

  


Hope. That's all I had left.

  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Mwaha. Finis!! Hmm...well...tell me what you think! The next chapter is going to be a bit more eventful, I just had to set the moooooooooooooood. 

  


Well now that the mood is set, what will happen?!!? ::gasps:: Mwaha you'll have to wait...so be good and eat your carrots....(I'm not one for sneak peeks)

  


Toodles^-^


	4. I 'See', But I Don't 'Know'

Mwaha, and so it continues.

  
  
  


Chapter 4

  


Ambience

  
  
  


"Are you ready, sweety?"

  


"Sure, why not."

  


"Okay, now make sure to keep your eyes closed. They will be very sensitive."

  


I felt the bandage being carefully removed from my eyes. Earlier I was informed as to why I had lost my vision. She said that my eyes were exposed to a very harsh direct light that had traveled into the back of my retina and bursted all of my capillaries. Therefore once they were fully healed and a blood supply was restored, I would be able to see just as well as before.

  


She asked me what strong light I had been subjected to.

  


I said I couldn't remember. 

  


I lied, yes, but trust had not been ensued yet. 

  


The final wrap was removed. My eyes were clinched shut.

  


I was sitting on top of a table, so I was told, in a nightgown. My hands were clasped on my lap. I was very cold and nervous. I could only imagine what I would see when I opened up my eyes.

  


There was only one way to truly know.

  


Slowly I relaxed my eyes and they gradually opened. Astonishingly bright light suddenly shot through the small crack between my eyelids and seared the back of my retina center. Startled, I flinched. The brightness was surprising. 

  


"Here, hun, let me dim the lights for you."

  


Dim the lights? What did she mean by that?

  


I heard footsteps recede and then advance towards me once more. "Okay, now open up."

Cautiously I tried again, reluctantly allowing myself to peep through cracked eyelids. No flashing light passed.

  


My eyes slowly flickered open revealing to me a sizable square room with white walls. The floor was a speckled dark blue as too the ceiling. White counters flanked the walls to my left and right (and I presumed they were there behind me also) holding mechanical devices I had never seen before.

  


The feeling of not belonging grew within the pit of my stomach. 

  


The table I sat on was metallic, probably some form of steel, and the gown I beared was a soft blue. If I stood it would most likely reach to my knees.

  


"How do they feel?" Startled from my own thoughts, I looked up to see a petite woman with blue hair. She looked kind and matronly adorning a concerned smile. Her eyes searched for mine.

  


Before a dangerous eye contact was made, I averted my head and stared at the clenched hands on my lap. They were cold and seemed thinner than usual. I, in all likelihood, had lost half my body fat throughout this timely ordeal. That would have to be replaced soon.

  


"They feel fine. Tired, sore, but fine." My voice was smooth once more. When being brought into this room, the blue haired woman offered me a drink. I accepted entrusting in her more than the man.

  


He might have been in this dim room, but I didn't want to look. Not now.

  


"Well that sure is good to hear. Now why don't you lift up your head and let me take a look." She stepped up, placed her index finger under my chin, and forced me to look into her eyes. This position was unbelievably nerve-wracking and uncomfortable.

  


Where I grew up, eye contact meant to challenge, and I was certainly in no shape for such a thing.

  


"Hm," she bit her lower lip, "not too bad. You're a quick healer." She stepped back and smiled, seemingly proud of her work. "Still seems to be a bit of irritation, but it looks like you'll be good as new in no time."

  


Her hands found their way to her hips and erected herself into a straight posture.

"Who are you?" Her face fell as I said this. Perhaps she was expecting thanks, but I was in no mood for showing any signs of gratitude.

  


She took a few steps backwards and placed her right hand on the counter, left hand still gracing her side. She exchanged weight from one foot to the other. "You don't know?"

  


That was an absurd question. "Of course I don't know." I unfolded my hands and placed them at my sides and pressed them flat and firm on the table. I too sat up straight and glared at her, past her at some moments, but never into her eyes.

  


"What's your name?" she asked.

  


"I asked you who you were," I said rather harshly, but my point had to be established. I was not to be taken lightly or made a fool of. I was nobodies jester and I will certainly allow nothing but what I want.

  


She won't demean me.

  


"Just tell me your name and I'll tell you anything you want to know about me."

  


"I refuse to do such a thing."

  


"Then you will know nothing."

  


I frowned, "Tell me."

  


"What's it to you?"

  


Dare I look into her eyes? Eh, what the hell...

  


My eyes traveled from the adjacent wall to her head as I ensued in a staring match. Not only did I look but I pierced, fighting for domination. "I wish to know why I am not dead."

  


The blue haired woman glared back, surprised by my sudden audacity. "Did you wish to die?"

  


"I wish to know who you are." 

  


A chuckle sounded to my back. "Two women, both embellishing the meaning of a bad attitude, having a verbal lock-down. Quite the entertainment if I do say so myself."

  


I spun my head and prepared to retort. He spoke again before another breath left my mouth. He looked at me and said, "The onna just wishes to know if you have lost your memory; not your life history," he smirked. "And besides, I'm sure your life history would be a bore. Am I correct?"

  


He was not the tallest of men, but he held a very powerful presence. Tall spiky black hair erupted out of his scalp from a widows-peak. He was tan, scarred, and formidably muscular. 

  


"Vegeta, get out of here." My head swivelled once more to the woman. Her arms were crossed as she peevishly leaned against the counter.

  


"I have every right to be here. This is my home, the therefore it is moreover my room." His smirk grew as he ambled back into my vision from the right. "And I have every right to see who is in one of my rooms."

  


"Vegeta, this is my house and you know it. Now leave." She sent him a strong gaze for being such a thin woman. Due to his superlative nature and lack of true verbal punishment towards the woman, I judged these two held some variety of a relationship. 

  


"But this house would no longer be here if not for me," Vegeta said, believing he held victory for this little debate.

  


"Oh, but 'you' would not even be here if not for me; so go. I have to talk to the girl." She tried to dismiss him with a wave of her hand.

  


The man was stubborn. "You would not have even been there to save me to save your house to-" 

  


"Oh my gosh, just go away!" The blue haired woman relieved the counter of her weight and pushed Vegeta out of the door. He was grinning. I assumed his only goal was to vex the woman and he appeared to be successful. 

  


She slammed the door and locked it. "I know the lock is no good, but if he breaks down another door, ooh I swear..."

  


I just gave her a strange look and spoke, "Your partner..."

  


"Mate, husband, dork, yeah. That's him." She walked my direction and took a seat next to me on the table. She extended her hand towards me and said, "Let's start over. Name's Bulma. How about you?"

  


I just looked at her hand and said, "Have you ever thought that I just don't want you to know anything about me?"

  


Bulma sighed, "Well, you're going to be a toughie, huh?" She placed her extended hand on her thigh. That statement was more rhetorical than not.

  


"Excuse me?" A lock of hair found a place in front of my face so I brushed it behind my ear.

  


"You're seem tough, strong, but you don't have to be hard-headed here. I'm a nice person...well, most of the time. Heck, we're not all prefect, but hey, loosen up a bit. You seem like you've got a stick up your ass." 

  


I chuckled to myself, 'If she only knew.' 

  


"What's so funny?" She smiled and patted my shoulder, "I'm trying to bond here."

  


"You just want to know who I am, and until I know everything about my location and the beings surrounding me, I cannot release any amount of information about myself."

  


"Jeez. That must be some pointy stick up there. What the hell is with you?" A sour look played across her face as she looked at me.

  


I looked ahead at the white wall before me and mumbled, "What would you think if you were taken away, trapped for years, and then one day you found freedom..." I turned my head and looked into her eyes. "What if that freedom was dangerously threatened and you fought for your life or, hopefully, for a peaceful death? What would you think if you were supposed to die, but instead you woke up in a place you didn't belong? What would you think? What would you do? Tell me. I'm curious."

  


Her eyebrows furrowed and head tilted thoughtfully. "What happened to you?"

  


I paused for an extended moment, then said,"...I died and went to heaven, but something went wrong."

  


~*~

The casing on my leg had been removed and the wrappings around my stomach held the same fate. I was now perfectly capable of moving when I wanted to wherever I wished. For six days I had been exploring, learning the hallways and corridors. Bulma allowed me to go where I willed saying, "It's not like you're a cripple. Now get to doing something, Hop-a-long." I did not like that name, but due to the fact that I refused to relinquish my true identity she had to call me by something. Hop-a-long is what she created. At first it was Spew (It took me a while to handle this place's food correctly), but then I started calling her Disgorge. As you can guess, she retired Spew.

  


Our level of trust had risen slightly. I allowed friendly conversations on certain occasions and a pat on the back was no longer an awkward, alien experience. Eye contact, however, was avoided whenever possible. 

  


I still had a small limp in my step, but I was attending physical therapy sessions from one of Disgorge's employees so it was improving. My abdomen was tender and I had frequent headaches, but a marvelous drug called Adhill or Admril or Advil or something like that ebbed those pains greatly.

  


I had another marvelous discovery during my short travels. Disgorge called it a mirror. I had never seen myself before. To be able to know the exact features of my face was astonishing. I never knew I had blue eyes or a small scar on my cheek. Disgorges husband had to pull me out from the bathing room by my ankles. 

  


Now, I am telling you of these friendly occurrences because they are what I choose to remember and narrate. Anything else that happened was purely monotonous; sleeping, eating, walking, then sleeping again but only after eating once more.

  


Well, there was this one affair that came to pass that I found to be interesting. 

  


It was the fifth day, making it yesterday of course, and an unavoidable thought made it's way through my brain.

  


What was outside these walls?

  


I had seen no windows, no doors leading to an outside environment, no skylights or pictures even. 

  


Earth. That was where I was, inside the 'Capsule Corporation' residence. What that was, I didn't know. From what I could easily conceive, however, these walls belonged to Disgorge (A.K.A. Bulma) and her partner Vegeta.

  


Vegeta, definitely the angry man. His intelligence and understanding, nonetheless, was held very wisely. The power at which he embraced was far beyond what I could comprehend. That was in for further investigation, but it's another story.

  


Once the thought was fully meditated I exited my corridors in search of Bulma. Sure enough I found her working in her quadrant of the facilities. As I entered the room I was once more overwhelmed by amazingly technical gadgets and drawings. Reluctantly I walked past (such applied science was not available on my planet). Her fingers speedily clicked away on a 'keyboard' pressing digits I had never seen before. I approached and spoke my mind, "I want to go outside."

  


She jumped not knowing I had entered her laboratory. She turned and said, "You're still not one-hundred percent, Hop-a-long. Don't you want to wait until I can give you a big grand tour?" She removed her glasses and looked at me.

  


I turned my head to inspect the nearby gadgets. "I want inconspicuous clothing and nothing else. I will be fine."

  


She dropped her head and rubbed her eyes. "Now?"

  


"Of coarse."

  


Bulma sighed, "Want me to come with you?"

  


"No." 

  


"Hop, you're still breakable."

  


"But I'm no cripple."

  


"I know that, but...you have no clue what's out there."

  


"And that is why I wish to go."

  


Bulma placed her glasses on the table before her and leaned back into her chair. Another sigh escaped her lips as she said, "There should be some clothing in the bottom right drawer next to your closet. Pick similar colors, please."

  


"How do I get outside?"

  


"I'll have someone escort you."

  


"But once I'm outside, I will be alone."

  


"Ugh, fine." She leaned forward and placed an elbow on the table's surface and allowed her hand to find her chin.

  


"I'll return before supper dining."

  


"If you don't I'm sending Vegeta after you."

  


I nodded and left. While exiting though the doorway I heard Bulma yell, "And I mean it! Don't you dare get into trouble!"

  


So I dressed and finally left the compounds. I felt so free. There was grass. I had not seen grass for years. Oh, and the sky was beautiful. Such a lively blue, and the clouds were so light I wished I could touch them.

  


Not only did my surroundings give me joy, but the sight of the other people encircling me. They were smiling...for the most part. They seemed so happy and liberate.

  


I just walked for two hours, looking at the gigantic buildings and the amazing shiny, wheely contraptions. They sped by quickly, but whenever a red light shown and they stopped, I just gazed at their beauty.

  


I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care either. I was lost in the moment of superfluous freedom.

  


So there I was, inspecting everything I could, when I heard something far away. I jumped. It appeared that no other person heard what rang though my ears. That befuddled me.

  


However, I thought nothing of it, but I was still curious, so my feet lead me to something I really didn't understand.

  


More shiny, wheely contraptions, all surrounding one building. Men all in uniforms of some kind (they were black) were kneeling and pointing small guns at other bigger men with bigger guns (at that moment, I didn't know they were guns, but I was later informed by Vegeta). 

  


Immediately I sensed the danger of this situation, so I proceeded closer. I knew Disgorge would've had a cow if she knew I was doing this (and when she found out she really did). 

  


I casually walked past a set a barricades and then another until I was behind the farthest wheely thing from the building. I kept on walking.

  


I could see the large men not so far away, grinning and waving their firearms. They adorned black vests over their initial clothing and thick black gloves. Their height I guessed to be three feet over my own head. I laughed to myself as I continued to walk at the building. They were large, but the force they held was far less than what I had ever faced before.

  


"Miss! Dammit! Get her out of here!." I turned and saw one of the uniformed men looking my way. He was huddled behind a door of a wheely thing.

  


I just grinned and said, "Oh, don't worry about me," before continuing on.

  


I broke past the final barrier of wheelies (I'm getting tired of saying wheely things) and into the supposed restricted ground. I heard mumbles and such behind me. 

  


I stopped and looked into the center man's eyes.

  


Heh, it was challenge time.

  


There were five of them, all with guns.

  


"Fucker. Lookie' here. These bastards sent us a little girl as a consolation gift." The other men laughed at his comment. So did I.

  


"She's a pretty bitch, ain't she?" another one chimed. They all chuckled again.

  


I folded my arms and tilted my head to the side as I looked at them. I leaned my weight backwards and relaxed on my heals. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?"

  


"One hell of an evening, little girl." The man farthest to the right approached me. "Now be a good girl and come with me, bitch." He extended a hand to grab my forearm. I kicked his knee. It bent backwards and began to collapse on him as the shin bone protruded through the crest of his leg with a pop. As he dropped his head fell past my shoulders and I threw a palm strike between his eyes. The man's head whipped back, blood spraying from his nose, and so did the rest of his body as he slammed into the concrete and bounced. His skill cracked on impact and blood began to seep and lazily snake along the blacktop.

  


The other men drew their guns.

  


It felt good to be superior for a change. I loved that felling of total dominance. 

  


"Fucking bitch!" One yelled. 

  


I just smiled and looked into another set of eyes. I wanted another one punch. 

  


The men behind me were silent. I could feel their eyes all on me. I yelled back to them, "What are these men doing here?" It was quiet, but I soon received an answer.

  


From way in the back I heard a man yell, "It's the Federal building. There are more men inside with the hostages."

  


"How many?" I kept my eyes glued on the eyes of the men in front of me.

  


"....We don't know."

  


I just chuckled and muttered sarcastically, "Hell of a reinforcement group we got here." I folded my arms again and addressed the group of, now, four. "So, who's next?"

  


The center man aimed his gun my way and fired. The banging sound bursted though my ears as I jumped into the air and over their heads. The fire of his artillery followed my path upwards and then to the ground. I landed behind the group close enough to touch the building. Holes exploded into the concrete wall beside me. I sprinted adjacent to the building and then allowed my feet to begin the travel up on it. I pushed myself onto the wall and ran ahead sideways. The man continued to be too slow for my actions so high from the ground, so another gunner joined in as I reached a height of forty feet.

  


I felt the spray of concrete rocks smack my face as bullets barely missed ahead of me. I took one final push off the building and flipped into the air, spinning. I heard a hiss as one metal slug whizzed past my ear. With one final flip I landed feet first on one of the gunner's shoulders. I squeezed his neck with the crest of my feet and jumped forward flipping his body over and above mine as we spun in the air. His back hit the blacktop and the ground cracked. My feet still clung tightly to his head, my toes now pointing at his shoulders. I eased my weight onto the balls of my feet and twisted.

  


His neck snapped.

  


The other shooter had finally met my movements so I jumped once more allowing the slugs to impale the center man's legs.

  


The force of these firearms was finally a realization to me as both legs of the man blew clear off, blood spraying the nearest uniformed men and flooding th ground. The scream of the man was unearthly.

  


I met the earth behind one of the final two gunman and dug my heal square into his back.

  


The graphic nature of what happened to the man's legs mortified me. I could not tell how much force I put into the kick.

  


The man's ribs split though his abdomen and his backbone snapped in half, fracturing and then puncturing his heart.

  


He collapsed in a heap resembling the shape of the tip of an arrow.

  


The final man stood there shaking. The smell of urine reached my nose as I noticed wetness in the crotch of his pants.

  


I was heaving for oxygen.

  


He rose his gun and fired without me expecting it. He missed hitting the concrete in front of me, however, rocks from the blacktop sprung at me and imbedded themselves into my shins and thighs. 

  


I screamed and fell to my knees and closed my eyes.

  


Bang. Bang. Bang.

  


I heard the shots but none of them came near me.

  


Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

  


They seemed frantic and hurried.

  


"It's not nice to hit a lady." I heard the low voice of another man.

  


Crap.

  


I opened my eyes to see the man fall onto his stomach, holding his hands over his head.

  


I looked over and saw a guy in normal clothing standing beside me. He crouched down, picked me up, and carried me away from the scene. 

  


And, well, I guess I lost consciousness right about there, all I know it that the man was not Vegeta. He was someone else.

  


* * *

  
  


Woohoo!!! Long chapter!! I just sat down and kept on going baby, like the little energizer bunny.

  


Err, sorry if you're a little squeamish. That scene might have been a little too graphic ^-^;;

I finally got to GOHAN!! He is now going to appear much more in the next chapter so be happy!! 

  
  
  
  


~*~

  
  
  



	5. I'll Kick You Where the Sun Don't Shine ...

Here I am again. Now we are finally getting into the plot....almost. Next chapter will be it, I promise. This one is the final set-up and then bam! ...yeah. There'll be definite ViG stuff goin soon, but not quite yet (Gohan acts more like a freaky stalker in this chappie) so hold on to your pants folks, cause here it comes! Eer, oh yeah. I'm not putting in too much description about Gohan yet because A) We all know what he is and what he looks like already, and B) Cause it's fun to keep in the tall dark mysterious handsome annoying sexy type. Okay then, Enjoy! 

Chapter 5

Ambience

I folded my arms in protest. "What are you saying? Are you refusing to allow me go outside? That's unreasonable, inconsequential, _and_ unjust! Those men were going to _kill_ people!"

"So you decided to kill _them_ instead; is that it?" Bulma retorted, visibly angered by what I had done. "And in front of the police, the media! For Christ's sake, Spew! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

I wanted to storm out of the room, out of this God-forsaken building, have my legs not been bandaged. The death of scum is worth the lives of innocents, wasn't it? "I have done nothing wrong!" I argued, " I-"

"You murdered men on live television; that's what you did! Spew, don't you know that people are looking for you now? 'The mysterious flying female fighter'," Bulma quoted, in a low mocking voice, "'massacred the Red Sark gang at a bank robbery on fourth and Niles avenue yesterday evening. Who is this murderous beauty? Will she be charged?'" Bulma screamed, "Charged! Dammit, what the hell am I going to do with you?!"

"I kept my promise! I didn't-"

"Kept your promise!? You said you wouldn't get into trouble! Not to men-"

"_I_ didn't get into trouble! You're overreacting!"

"Oh my God, Spew! You killed people! At the rate you were going...Gosh, if Gohan hadn't found you-"

"If he hadn't found me I would have been fine!"

"Your legs were thrashed!"

"They. Were. Fine."

We were in a lock-down; blue eyes on blue eyes. I glared as furiously as I could not daring to blink. A challenge was pursued as I was certainly not going to fail. 

Someone knocked at the door. "Am I...interrupting something?" Gohan. That bastard.

"Yes," I mumbled, "you are."

Bulma sighed and looked away. "I don't have time for this. I really don't. Spew, I can't let you go outside again until this calms down and that's final. It-"

"But I didn't do anything."

A sharp exhale escaped Bulma's lips as she visibly held back her next comment. "Look, Hop-a-long, I am really, really swamped right now. I don't have enough time to keep on worrying about you and cleaning your wounds and praying that you don't go on another killing spree."

I took in a crisp breath preparing to retort, but Bulma stopped me and continued. "You have to understand what is being seen from _my_ point of view. Okay?"

I had all but forgotten his presence, so when his words cut through the air I was startled. "She-...she can come with me." Gohan was flanking my left, obviously uncomfortable with the angry atmosphere the room held. "I mean, it's the least I could do if she's that troublesome. I'm sure ChiChi won't mind. Besides, we, uhm-uh, we are pretty far out there. No media should find her that deep in the mountains." 

Bulma shook her head. "Gohan, I- I can't let you do that. Thanks, but she's a real handful-"

Me, go with _him _? Uh-uh, no way. For some reason he had not intrigued me the least and I found no care in his presence. All he had managed to do was vex me greatly. I wanted to get my say in. "Well, I want to stay here."

"She'll be safer out there too. With Goten and me, you know?" He hadn't even acknowledged my words. I was insulted. 

"Are you sure your mom could handle it? I think I should talk to her first."

"My mother has always wanted a daughter."

Ugh! I was no one's daughter! 

" And plus, Gohan, you've just started school." I was confused. Bulma wanted so bad to get ride of me, but here she was refusing an opportunity for me to be taken away. Not that I minded. I liked it here.

"School is school," he shrugged. "Maybe , if her temper cools, I'll take her with me."

"Dammit! I am no one's show and tell!" I punched Gohan in the jaw. "I am no one's daughter!" I kicked his shins. "And I am certainly not going with you!" I through another punch his way but found it to be caught. He just looked at me and smiled. 

"We may have to wait a while for the school thing. Doesn't look like she be cooling down anytime soon." With a stupid grin and a scratch of his head he let me go. He just continued on with his conversation like I had done nothing. My anger rose to the boiling point. He wasn't even mad that I had struck him. What was he; gay?

"So that settles it," Bulma sighed. "I'll have her things packaged and sent."

~*~

Allow me to explain to you why that Gohan irritates me so. Obviously the last conversation I had with Bulma and Gohan had sped by with my anger spurting and fluttering widely with no visible or apparent reason seen by you. I, after spending many days meditating at the nearby river, have found that I too do not know the reason for my fiery vexation towards the man.

His mother and little sibling are kind. The mother, overprotective and rather strange, and his brother, Goten, energetic and greatly annoying. But however strange and annoying the two were, I could live with it. Gohan, on the other hand, was unbearable. His naivety was falser than an old man's dentures and his sincerity was sickening. To find out who I was and where I was from seemed to be his new goal in life. I wanted to scream.

So here I was, lying next to my favorite stream, sorting through my thoughts. The birds chirped, creek trickled, and leaves danced in the jubilant wind. I was almost happy Bulma had sent me here. Having been here for two weeks, I was getting used to the outdoor scenery.

I opened my eyes and looked up the sky.

He was good looking, I had to give him that much. It had been a while since I had last seen a strong, kind man not interested in getting into my pants. However, despite his lack of care towards my pants, breasts, and/or lips, that man had found a way to make me uneasy. 

Was it that he too had a secret? I felt deep down that it was. He held something from me also, but it wasn't that I cared to know. So, I didn't feel interest in what his secret was, I just cared that he too had one. It wasn't fare for him to interrogate _me _the entire time. Not fair at all.

Now you may be wondering why I, for some strange reason, am not telling anyone who I am, or what I believed truly happened. The fact is, if I don't have to, why bother? Well, I also must admit that I am a tad shaky on what occurred myself. 

Did I really die? I hold that fact to be self-evident in it's truth. Do _they _know I'm here? I wish I knew, but I can only hope I stay undiscovered for now. How I got here, well, that's a story in its own. 

The Ambience, like most evil organizations, long for the control of the universe and everything inside of it. They, however, with their extensive powers, have learned of other dimensions and numerous universes all crammed together in the massive cosmos. So close, yet so far away. And now, not only do they wish to command all of those in the present time, but in the past and future. They want to rule everything during every moment in history and pre-history. The way they accomplish that? That's where I believe I come in and how I came to be here and 'now'. I unlocked my ability momentarily, but it killed me, however, I was not meant to die, so 'I' subconsciously sent 'me' to this place and time. Why?

Oh the questions just keep on coming.

I sat up and propped myself against my elbows. I was currently attired in loose-hanging sweatpants and a T-shirt. I found no need for socks or shoes. I finally stood and bent over to roll up the hem of my pants to the knees. The stream looked very inviting.

So over an into the stream I walked, disturbing the soil so it fogged the water around my feet. I squeezed the sand between my toes.

Oh, how long it has been since I felt freedom. I most indubitably was taking this moment for granted, but to enjoy something too much was to make it less gratifying the next time. 

I wanted so badly to use my magic, my heart ached. I wanted to train and explore. 

Perplexity was no knew feeling. I had all of these glorious mountains, yet not one ounce of exemption to do what I wished. I knew this exemption was brought on by none other than myself.

"But maybe if that bastard Gohan wasn't always so nosy," I mumbled to myself. Immediately I regretted those words because I felt; no, knew; someone else was listening.

"Nosy, no. Just curious. You are very secretive, Miss."

I didn't bother to turn my back. I knew he would be here eventually. He always was. I sighed and looked at the tiny fish shooting past my ankles.

"Tell me, Gohan, what makes me so secretive?"

"You have no name, no known race, and impeccable fighting abilities. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were merely a random someone traveling through space, going wherever you please; say... a bounty hunter of some sort. But the thing is, I know better. You are far too stuck-up to do such a lowly profession." I felt him come closer. Then he too stepped into the stream. I saw his feet move through the water next to mine.

I chuckled, "So? I'm bitchy."

I could see his broad smile reflecting in the creek. "But there's one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Your energy."

My what? I did not know what he was speaking of. Yes, there's Caloric energy and Kinetic energy, but for a reason unknown to me, I was positive he was not talking about that.

"What about my...energy?"

"It's pure. Perfectly white. Maybe slightly golden."

"And that's...bad."

"Oh, no. It's very good actually. But, the thing is, well, I've seen it before. Just not from people like you."

I laughed. "People like me? Oh, so I'm a category now?" 

He joined in my laugher, his voice low and virile. "Yes, Miss. You are a category. The category of the Mysterious and Bitchy yet Pure; which, might I add, is quite the rare combination."

He squatted onto the balls of his feet and ran his hand over the surface of the water. He smiled like a child, but I knew he was less childish than the most stubborn of men. He then said, "Have you ever gone fishing? It's very relaxing."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "No," I said, "I haven't. And I don't intend to. Especially with you, Gohan."

He just shook his head and continued to smile, "Tell me. What powers do you have?"

I was taken back. How did he know I had 'powers' and better yet 'energy'. "I...I don't have to tell you anything." I gently kicked at the water. "And even if I did happen to have 'powers', I wouldn't tell you."

Gohan stood and walked in front of me. He was obviously trying to gain my attention, but I continued to look elsewhere. His hand found it's way to my chin as it force me to look up into his eyes. "I know," he said in a low voice, "that you are not powerless. I know you have a force inside you that I have never seen before. I know it's there, so I would deeply appreciate it if you would stop lying and tell me the truth. I'm only trying to help you."

I looked into his dark black eyes; their attractiveness dually noticed; and said, "Then if you know so much about me why don't you tell me the truth."

He chuckled and brought his lips to my ear. He whispered gently, "Because I don't believe it either."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I pulled away from his light grasp and stumbled from the water. Did he just say what I thought he did? My feet reluctantly turned and I began to run, but soon I was enveloped in his strong arms. His hands clasped around my stomach, his mouth drawn to my ear.

"I want answers," he whispered.

To admit I was scared was a rare thing, but I felt powerless against him. The fear, however, I knew shouldn't exist. He didn't have the guts to take advantage of me. He never even got angry. Never.

"Make me," I returned through grinding teeth. 

He smirked and with an, "Okay, you're the boss," he disappeared.

Oxygen rushed into my lungs and soon traveled throughout my body. I was tingling; with rage at his arrogance, with the energy of the unexpected, and with a vengeance to kick him were the sun don't shine. I hated him.

I crouched low and closed my eyes. I felt him soundlessly jumping throughout the trees, toying with me. To underestimate me was the wrong thing to do. If he wanted to gain the knowledge of my powers then there would be a price to pay.

He suddenly charged at me from the right. I smirked.

"Hyah!" The scream echoed through the mountains. I quickly extended my right arm towards Gohan and summoned my weapon. With startling velocity the blade exploded through my palm, spraying Gohan with my blood.

He stopped, the blade inches away from his forehead. My blood trickled down his nose and across his cheeks, snaking low to his neck onto the shoulders of his gi.

"Nacas Lucas! (Dead Light!)"

A swirl of black and gold light shot forth in a blinding attack. Though I was at point blank rage, I knew I had missed, or rather, he dodged. 

When the dust settled I saw a sizeable ditch in the ground, extending onward until it met a distant mountain. I frowned. 

I lowered my sword and looked up to where he was floating in the sky. He smiled gayly and scratched the back of his head.

"Gosh, that was a close one. You really surprised me there." He drifted down to the ground.

"And I promise it will be even closer next time." I threw the blade into the air and rose my hand. It fell, tip first, and penetrated my wrist, vanishing with a flash.

Gohan lifted up the chest of his shirt and wiped the blood from his face.

"You're pretty strong," he said.

I dismissed him with a roll of my eyes and began to walk away.

"I can make you stronger."

"I don't need your help."

He chuckled, "I'm not offering help. I'm offering you the chance to try and kick my ass a few times."

I just continued to walk back towards the house. "Maybe next time, asshole." 

  
  


* * *

Yupp. Thar we go me maties.

I'll update again soon ^-^ 


End file.
